Return To Me
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Touki runs away, taking Mimi and Fudge with her, a close friend from the past appears and Retasu's pregnant, what else could happen? Sequeal to Strawberry Love.
1. Runaway

**Return To Me.**

**Sequeal to Strawberry Love.**

**Couples: MasaIchi, PaiRetasu, TouHar and ShikuFro.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from Touki, Mimi, Flame and Fudge.**

* * *

The day was coming to an end, dusk closing in. All in all , it was very quiet for once on the yard at the Princess's home.

A sudden yell and pounding made the birds fly away.

"Touki!" Pai cried, sprinting after her. Retasu struggled to run after them, with her baby bump.

The girl who Pai yelled for, didn't look back. Her long black hair blew out behind her, her skinny legs were wrapped around Mimi's stomach tightly, as the young mare galloped on, Fudge following close behind. Touki wrapped her hands around Mimi's golden mane, leaning low on her strong chestnut neck.

The runaway cursed, as Masaya appeared in front of her on Midnight.

"Stop Touki." He commanded, reaching out towards her.

She clamped her legs tighter around the young horse. Mimi threw her head back and squealed, as she spun around on her hocks and wheeled towards the metal fence, Fudge quickly caught up beside her.

Pai snarled, he knew he would never make it in time. Quickly grabbing hold of Flame's head collar, he vaulted on and kicked the fiery Arab stallion on. Flame shot forward like a bullet, his long stride covering the grounds.

He narrowed his eyes staring past Touki and Mimi. A young girl, about 16, was waiting in the shadows. Even from where he was, he could tell the horse was grey, she must have been waiting for Touki.

With a graceful leap, the two horses cleared the fence, as they galloped off into the night, with the girl from the shadows following. Pai quickly sat back and pulled Flame to a halt, a hiss came from between his teeth.

"Pai!"

The young guard quickly looked back to see his wife, Retasu rushing up to him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Retasu..." He quickly jumped down, as Retasu buried herself into him.

"Where has Touki gone?"

No one knew, except Touki and that strange girl.

His arms tightened around her, "I'm not sure."

* * *

Mimi finally slowed down, her sides heaving. Fudge stopped beside her, as Touki slowly ran her hand down his creamy neck. A golden lab sat down beside the grey horse, waiting for the next move.

The girl on the grey horse pulled up beside her, "They'll forgive you."

"I know." Was Touki's only response.

"C'mon then, we have a few miles to cover before we get there." The girl turned around, as her horse slowly made it's way down the hill. Touki clicked her tongue and Mimi fell into step behind her, with Fudge walking steadily beside them.

* * *

"Fuck."

"Father?" Ichigo mumbled, shock written across her face.

"We need to get hold of the Police before The Shirogane Clan finds out."

"Shirogane Clan?"

"Yes," His face clouded over, "They have been after one of our people for years now. If they find out Touki ran away..." He trailed off.

"They'll kill her?" The strawberry girl gasped, "We must find her!"

The King nodded, "Masaya, Pai and Kisshu. Go look for her and bring that other girl if she's with her."

The three nodded, "Yes sir."

They quickly left the room, leaving only Ichigo, Retasu and Shintaro left.

"Girls, go to your room until I say."

The two nodded and left the room, Shintaro sighed and rested his face in his hands.

"Damnit."

* * *

"So one has run away?" A voice glided out towards the tall man sitting on the throne, his long black hair tied back.

"Yes, the one that Midorikawa Retasu adopted and the young girl from the South, Yamada Shiku is with her. They plan to meet up with two boys at the West, Hareta and Frodo then they are heading to the North."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Kill them Ryou."

"Yes Deep Blue-sama."


	2. Morning Encounter

**Morning Encounter.**

**If anyone cares, pictures of what the horses would look like are on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from Touki and the horses.**

* * *

The sun was glaring down hard and the sky cloudless. Two small tents were set up in the middle of the cliff with three horses standing close by, their heads hung down low as they slept.

A muffled mutter came from the light blue tent, about a second later Touki stepped out, her black hair sticking up in tuffs around her face, the sun bearing down on her bare skin, as she walked around to greet Fudge and Mimi in her mini shorts and sports bra, afterall, no one would be around, right?

Touki grinned, as she rubbed Mimi's forehead then moved onto Fudge, wrapping her arms around his creamy neck.

"Excuse me." A young boyish voice called out, making the young girl stiffen then she slowly turned around.

A young boy about sixteen was sat on a coloured horse, he had nearly black coloured hair and chocolate brown eyes, a smirk was playing on his lips. Another boy abit older then the other was watching her from a blue roan horse, he had light brown curly hair and light green eyes.

"Are you Midorikawa Touki?" The one who had called out ask.

Heat rose up the girls neck, as she screamed and ran into the tent. Fudge flattened his ears, as he stared at the two.

"Touki!? What the hell?!" Shiku yelled, stumbling out of the tent, holding a spoon.

She looked around blankly then spotted the two boys, "Oh... right, hiya Frodo, Hareta."

Hareta nodded, as Frodo rode up to her and swiftly leaned down, kissing the brown haired girl. Shiku blushed slightly, as she smiled at Frodo.

"So that was Touki?" Frodo asked lightly.

"Hai! That was Touki, what happened?" Shiku asked looking puzzled.

"Heh," Frodo smirked, as he nodded towards Hareta, "You'll find out soon enough."

Hareta glared slightly before looking away from the pair. Soon after, Touki walked out, wearing shorts and a light purple tank top. She refused to make eye contact with anyone, as she saddled up Mimi. Hareta and Frodo went to help Shiku take down the tents, as Touki fussed about Fudge, resting against him.

"Ready Touki?" Shiku asked, jumping onto her grey horse then smiled, as the golden lab, Sunny jumped onto Snowdrop with her.

"Hai." Touki answered flatly, as she pulled herself onto Mimi.

The small group started to walk towards the North with Fudge following beside Mimi.

* * *

Pai grunted, as he pulled the saddle onto Silver's strong back, Retasu stood outside watching quietly, her eyes were red and puffy from crying all night, worring about Touki and now Pai was leaving with Kisshu and Masaya to find her.

Quickly doing the girth up, Pai turned to lead Silver out of the stable then his eyes softened, still leading the Arab out, Pai wrapped his arms around Retasu and pulled her against his chest. Retasu turned and nuzzled against his neck.

"I'll be back soon." Pai whispered softly.

Retasu sniffed and nodded, "H-hai."

Pai smiled gently at her then quickly stole a kiss before climbing onto Silver and trotting away, once outside he was flanked by Masaya and Kisshu as they rode out of the grounds, Retasu and Ichigo watching as they left.

"At least your a free women now, while Pai's gone!" Ichigo said cheerfully trying to cheer her up.

Retasu let out a small giggle and nodded.

* * *

"You know what to do?"

"Hai Deep Blue-sama." Ryou answered, as he placed the gun into his bag and grabbed hold of the reins of Thunder, the wild stallion. Thunder bared his teeth and pulled back. Ryou kept a tight hold of the reins, as he jumped onto the horse lightly.

"Go." Deep Blue ordered, slapping the horses flank.

Thunder let out wild scream, rearing up, then slamming back onto the ground and running.

* * *

Pai suddenly pulled up on Silver, making the horse skitter sideways.

"What's wrong Pai?" Masaya asked, frowning.

"Listen." Pai whispered.

A faint scream was heard, as Kisshu paled.

"That's Thunder isn't it?"

"Yes, Ryou must now be leaving, we have to hurry." Pai ordered, nudging Silver into a gallop with the other two flanking him.

* * *

Hareta glanced over at Touki then quickly looking away before she noticed. Shiku was leading the group with Frodo beside her.

Hareta opened his mouth to speak when Shiku beat him to it.

"There's a river up here, we can let the horses have a play about in it."

The other three nodded, as they followed Shiku into the river, the water came up to the horses knees. Fudge trotted ahead, flicking his tail about. Sniffing the water, he grunted, as he went down onto his knees, so the water covered his whole body.

Touki looked towards him and laughed, Shiku giggled.

Fudge stood up then stretched his neck out and shook his body, water flying over the four.

"Ewww! Fudge!" Shiku exclaimed, laughing.


	3. Death

**Here! Is the next chapter! Muahahahaha! Oh -.- And the pairings are now changed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

"We can set up camp here." Frodo stated, pulling back on the reins slightly.

Following his example, the others stopped beside him and nodded.

Jumping down lightly, Frodo wrapped the reins around a branch loosely. The others followed and tied the horses beside him.

"Where are we going after this?" Shiku asked quietly.

"We're going to go to the ranch, which is six miles away, okay?"

Nodding, Shiku smiled and patted Snowdrop on his thick neck.

Touki walked over to a small river and sat down, watching the water flow pass.

"Hi."

Jumping, she looked to the side, where Hareta stood.

"Hello." Touki murmured.

Nodding, he sat down beside her, "How long have you known Shiku?"

"Eh...for a few months now..."

"Okay."

It went quiet after that but none of them minded too much.

* * *

Dropping to the ground, Ryou watched quietly from the bushes. A cruel smirk was visible on her tanned face. His blue eyes watched the two girls and two boys. Running his hand along his thigh, he pulled out the gun which Deep Blue had given him.

Crawling forward onto his stomach, he twisted around the bush, aiming at the black haired girl.

* * *

Hareta smiled slightly, as he looked around. His eye caught something silver and he frowned slightly, turning to look at it fully. His eyes widened, as he shot up.

"Hareta?" Frodo yelped.

"Someo-

His words were quickly cut off, as there was a bang. Running forwards, he stood in front of Touki and there was a strangled cry as the bullet tore through his skin and damanging his lung. Shiku screamed loudly, rushing forwards towards him.

Frodo jumped up and started towards the bush.

Touki blinked once, before letting out a high pitched scream and grabbing Hareta around the waist. Falling to the ground, she held him against her.

"F-Frodo?" Shiku whispered, stepped forward then moving quickly to look behind the bush.

Her face paled, as she stared at the body of Frodo, a long rusty dagger sticking out of his chest. Blinking back tears, she stepped backwards then screamed, as someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her against them.

Twisting around, she stared up at the dark haired boy, with green coloured eyes.

"Leigh, it'll be okay, calm down."

Shivering, she stuttered, "H-how do you know my n-name?"

Saying nothing, he pulled her against him again, rubbing small circles on her back.

"Darren," He called, "Did you see where that man went?"

A tall boy with plain brown hair and eyes looked over and nodded, "Yes. He went towards the creepy looking place."

"Okay, thanks buddy. Can you see to Touki?" Nodding towards the black haired girl, Darren nodded and jogged over, falling to his knees beside her.

"It's going to be okay Leigh." He murmured softly.


	4. Excuse me?

**Evra: *Embarrassed after shaking Darren's hand and leaving some skin behind* Sorry about that, shedding. Itches like crazy.**

**Darren: *slightly disturbed* ... right...**

**Evra: *scratches head sheepishly* Better go wash that, before you get pink eye...**

**I love that quote~ xD Poor Evra.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine...**

* * *

"Um... Evra? How did you know where we was...?" Leigh asked quietly, clutching the warm mug of soup in her hands and a thick green blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Simple." He answered bluntly, "We had been following you."

Blinking, she looked up at him, "Why...?"

Coughing sheepishly, he shrugged, "We had nothing better to do then we noticed someone following you..."

"Oh. Where's our horses...?"

"In the back field."

"And Touki...?"

"In Darren's room..."

"Oh. I... loved him..."

"Huh?"

"Frodo. He was the best... then just got snatched away from me... I didn't even get to tell him I love him..."

"Don't cry Leigh."

"I'm not crying dammit!" She sniffed, shaking her head wordlessly, a tear ran down from the corner of her eye.

Gently taking the cup from her, Evra placed it on the side and scooped her into his arms then sat down. Rocking her gently, she nestled into him, wiping at her eyes.

"I'm fine..."

* * *

"Get up."

"No."

Sighing, the sixteen old boy stared down at the black haired girl.

"You can't just lie there for another week."

"Yes, I can. Watch me." She muttered, staring at the wall.

Shaking his head, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up. Glaring at the taller boy, she crossed her arms and frowned when he laughed.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

Grinning down at her, he shook his head, "Nothing. C'mon you must be starving. Evra can cook something up."

"No."

"Don't start this again..."

She smirked widely, "Maybe I want to..."

"Then I'll just carry you downstairs."

Her smile faded, "You wouldn't."

"Oh?" He took a step closer, "I wouldn't?"

* * *

"Do you feel better Leigh?" Evra murmured.

"Yes. Thank you Evra."

Screaming, Evra sighed and Leigh looked confused, until Darren appeared around the corner with Touki over his shoulder.

"Darren?"

"She wouldn't come down."

"Ah..."

Putting her down back onto her feet, Darren pulled up a chair and sat down.

"What are we going to do with them now?"

"Huh?"

"The girls, what are we doing with them."

Evra grinned, "They're staying here of course."

"Excuse me?"


End file.
